


When you need to know how much I love you

by xOlivefeathers



Category: The Creatures, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: I have no idea how this works, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xOlivefeathers/pseuds/xOlivefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks had never been a very public person. Kevin, on the other hand, spoke his mind. Aleks worries about these facts and ends up making bad decisions. Immortalanex two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you need to know how much I love you

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing any kind of anything fanfiction related uvu'  
> I tried to be as in character as possible.

Aleks had never been a public person. He was a quite kind of guy and he stayed out of other peoples shit. Aleks kept his feelings to himself, and often, never shared them. The feelings he kept hidden in his chest burned and bubbled up to his lips.

But they never escaped.

Kevin, on the other hand, was all love and sweet words. He was vocal and loud and just proclaimed it to those around him. Kevin could insult and curse just as easily as he could praise and encourage. He was fearless when it came to showing his feelings.

But that didn’t mean he still didn’t fear them.

When the two first met it was awkward conversations and clumsy gameplay that quickly melted away into a fearsome broship. Falling in love with each other was easy and the pair fell hard, blooming into a happy relationship. Kevin and Aleks were a pair to be reckoned with, and they were proud of this fact. They both knew how to make the other happy, how to bring in the sun when thunder shook the walls, how to give a spine when others leant a hand.

They just simply worked together.

They were snarling dogs and hissing cats, violent and unpredictable, always at each other’s throats and slinging insults at each other. To outsiders this side of the couple was very overwhelming. To friends it would be strange to not see this side of them. Having Aleks and Kevin together in the same room and having insults (coupled with chaste kisses to the cheek that only paused Aleks in his shouting for a second before he returned it with a hard shove, vicious words, and a subtle blush spreading in place where his lips had made contact; all of which sent Kevin into a loud booming laugh as he also returned to the shouting match) whiz around at a neck breaking pace was to be expected. No one had ever seen them together without at least one yelling match between the two. It was odd and charming at the same time, many of their friends concluded.

However, Aleks felt that he wasn’t being fair. How can someone like Kevin, who smothered him with affection, both behind closed doors and when surrounded by friends, be okay with his silent love? It wasn’t a question of  _if_  Kevin knew his love, because he  _knew_  Kevin knew how much his heart swelled when thinking about him, rather, it was a question of  _‘does he want me to be more vocal with my feelings, more showy?’_  The shorter man thought of this when Kevin would loudly exclaim his love and dive in for a hug that would sweep Aleks into the air when hanging out with their friends. Or when the black haired man would whisper in his ear as they drifted to sleep after a long day.

The only people Aleks could think of to help him were Eddie and Jordan, mainly because Eddie was his best friend and Jordan had a successful relationship and both men had good advice to give. He could already guess what Jordan would say. Something like,  _“Kevin likes you for you, don’t change yourself, blah blah blah”_ , which Aleks thought was a load of bull. He wasn’t  _changing_  himself… just  _altering_  the way he showed his feelings. That’s not the same at all  _shut the fuck up._

So the Russian turned to Eddie. Hopefully his best friend would be able to help more than the fictional Jordan. After a good hour and a half of recording some new indie game on Steam, Aleks decided now was the best time to ask his question. With a yawn and cracked knuckles Aleks gathered himself up slowly and-

“What’s on your mind, bro?” the Latino asked before Aleks could even get around to,  _someday_ , asking his question.

“Uh. What do you mean, exactly?”

“Dude I could tell you had something on your mind this whole recording. Just tell me what’s up, is it Kevin?”

What. How did that happen so quickly? Fuck Eddie and his people skills.

“…Yeah, actually. You know, I just wanted to ask if I should… you know.. be more… yeah”

There was a slight pause and Aleks had to check to make sure the Skype call was still going. (It was.)

“You know if someone other than you had asked me this question I wouldn’t even have a clue what you were talking about, but dude, I don’t think you-“

“Okay, okay, yeah whatever. I don’t have to change,  _thanks,_  but how do I? C’mon, dude, give me something I can work with.” Goddamn the fictional Jordan and Eddie, giving him shit he didn’t need.

“Alright, alright. Calm your tits. Why don’t you just start off with hugs? Give him the manliest man hug ever.”

_“Right.”_

“Nah, man. I’m serious here, just give him a lil’squeeze.”

“Yeah sure I’ll get right on that, anything else, y’know, something that can actually help me?”

_“Squeeze him”_

“God _damn_  it, dude”

“Just try it, man. You asked me for my help.”

“The only thing you’ve told me to do is touch my boyfriend”

“Well, I mean, I can give you more advice on how to touch your boyfriend, if you know what I’m saying.”

Aleks can practically see Eddies smirk and suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

“Ew, no way, dude. I’m just gonna go fuck off right now, thank you for whatever. Bye.” Aleks rushes to end the Skype call before it can get… out of hand.

Get it?

Out of hand?

Yeah, no. That was bad. Whatever.


End file.
